Unexpected Life
by utter-brilliance03
Summary: Cara Montgomery never expected to become such a large part of Scott and Stiles' life, but when she does, can she handle it? Through love and war, Cara fights to keep herself and the people she loves alive, and with that comes heartbreak and fear, but will the adventure keep her asking for more? Stiles/OC


"Mom I'm going out!" I yelled up the stairs as I walked to the kitchen counter unplugging my phone and grabbing my earphones.  
"Excuse me young lady?" she yelled back sticking her head out before walking down the stairs towards where I stood. "Do you know how many things are wrong with what you just told me?"  
I looked at her like she was crazy. I was going for a run, what the hell was wrong with that? "Mom, I'm going running, don't get your panties in a bunch." I said walking for the door before she grabbed my arm restraining me.  
"I hate to be the mean parent but it's late at night and tomorrow is your first day back at school. So I'm being an enforcer, no going for a run." she stated crossing her arms in an attempt to seem official. Ever since my dad passed away 3 years ago, my mom felt the need to be the strict parent who condemns their kid to school work and chores, but it just wasn't who she was.  
I sighed looking at her with sad eyes, "Well I guess that's ok, I mean it was just going to be a short run to help get my mind off of school starting and the stress that is to come, but if you say no, I guess I'll just go to my room and read." I said slowly dragging my feet up the stairs. 3, 2, 1 and...  
"Fine. You can go for a run. But don't think this is because of your oscar winning acting skills. Be home in an hour or no late night runs ever again. I turned around smiling at her before kissing her on the cheek and running out the front door.

Beacon Hills is a small town in Northern California. I was born in Los Angeles until I was 12 when my dad died in a car accident. After that my mom felt the need to leave the big city and the memories so we picked up everything and moved to the middle of nowhere. It was different from LA but to be honest I didn't mind it. I knew everyone at school and didn't belong to one specific click even though one of my best friends Lydia believed that I was destined to be superior to everyone, but that wasn't really who I wanted to be.

I ran down the dark road surrounded by the comfort of the dark forest, my feet slapping down on the dry pavement as Shakira pounded in my ears. How that got on my phone, I will never know. my peaceful run was soon cut off by a large figure running straight into my side sending my hard onto the pavement.  
"What the hell?" I yelled as I pulled the earphones from my ears and looked over at the person lying next to me. Scott McCall, half of the weirdest duo in school, I had nothing against them but everyone including themselves knew how strange they were.  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry I'm just-" he began but was cut off as his face overcame with pain and his hands flew to the side of his torso.  
"Are you ok?" I asked as I stood up looking down at myself and noticing the very large scratch that ran down my leg.  
"Cara. Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Listen I'm really sorry about running into you but," he began but paused once again. "I just, I've gotta go." he said standing up quickly and beginning to turn around and run the opposite way from me.  
"Wait Scott! It's fine! My house it just around the corner if you need some help!" you began yelling to him but it was too late. "Well fine then, just run away, no problemo."

When I got back to my house I attempted to make it up to my room without my mom noticing but of course the Universe could not allow that.  
"You're back quick." my mom said stopping me in the middle of the stairs.  
"Yeah," I said slowly turning around to face her. "I tripped so I decided better come back quick."  
Her face immediately went into motherly mode as she looked down at my bloody leg. "What happened?"  
"I tripped mom it's really no big deal, I'm gonna go take a shower put a bandaid on it and it'll be fine. I promise." I said slowly walking up the stairs.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked worriedly.  
"I'm sure. Night mom, love you." I said leaving her line of site and running into the bathroom.

"Oh my god what the hell happened to your leg?" Lydia almost screamed as I stood in front of her with one of her many possible first day outfits on.  
"I tripped." I told her plainly turning back to face the closet. "Well sort of."  
"Well however you got it, all I can say is it looks nasty." she said flipping through the magazine that lay next to my bed.  
"Okay I got the message, I'll wear jeans." I smiled pulling a pair of light blue jeans from my dresser.  
"Now hurry up and put your shoes on, I am not going to be late on the first day of school. Plus, I can't wait to Jackson in his jersey again." she said throwing a pair of boots at me before grabbing her purse and running out of my room.

"Listen dude. Werewolf or not, whatever the hell bit you has got to be rabid. Who the hell heals on their own?" Stiles Stilinski asked his best friend as they walked down the school hallway.  
"Stiles, I'm fine. I feel fine it's nothing, let it go." Scott said walking up to his locker.  
"Let it, let it go?" Stiles asked letting out an exasperated sigh.  
"Hey um, I'll be right back." Scott told his friend when he saw Cara standing by her locker with Lydia and Jackson.  
"Hey this is important!" Stiles whisper yelled at him before noticing who he was walking to pulling him back by his arm. "That thing must have messed up your brain to because if you're intending to go talk to Cara Montgomery, then you have gone mental."  
"I sort of, ran into her last night. I just want to make sure she's ok."  
"You, you what?" Stiles looked at his friend with wide eyes as if he had performed a sin.  
"I'll explain later." Scott said walking towards her. "Cara?" he asked causing me to turn around.

"Hey Scott, how are feeling?" she asked cautiously looking over at Lydia and Jackson who looked disgusted.

"OH I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure that you were Ok. I'm really sorry about running into you and then running off so quickly."  
"It's fine really." she said smiling at him before turning to face the boy standing next to him. Although you could never admit it to Lydia, ever since you had moved here, you'd always really liked Stiles. He was funny and to be honest not half that bad looking. "You're Stiles right?"  
"Um, yeah, I um, yeah." he stammered out causing you to laugh.  
"Listen I better go but maybe I'll see you around. You know, I volunteered at a clinic one summer, maybe I can help you out with whatever was causing you to cringe last night." you joked pointing to Scotts side before turning around to walk away. "By the way," you said turning back to them. "Good luck at tryouts. I'll see you then I guess."


End file.
